1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toilet structures and more particularly pertains to a toilet bowl bidet attachment for rinsing a genital area of an individual.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of toilet structures is known in the prior art. More specifically, toilet structures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art toilet structures include U.S. Pat. No. 5,287,566; U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,001; U.S. Pat. No. 5,271,104; U.S. Pat. No. 5,142,711; U.S. Pat. No. 5,025,510; U.S. Pat. No. 4,924,534; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,181,985.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a toilet bowl bidet attachment for rinsing the genital area of an individual which includes a water supply assembly couplable to hot and cold water supply lines and positionable into adjacency relative to a toilet, with a nozzle conduit in fluid communication with the water supply assembly extending through an aperture in the toilet bowl to direct water onto the genital area of a user.
In these respects, the toilet bowl bidet attachment according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of rinsing the genital area of an individual.